Ostatnia brygada/Cz.I/06
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada VI Sensacją tego wieczora była czwórka murzyńskich rewelersów, zaangażowanych przez prezesa Kulcza, a śpiewających przy akompaniamencie dziwacznie skonstruowanych gitar czy mandolin. Dla Andrzeja nie była to taka nowalia, jak dla reszty gości. Nieraz nad brzegami Nigru słyszał pierwowzory tej muzyki, tych egzotycznych symfonii, wykonywanych na strunach głosowych krtani. Toteż odciągnął Lenę z zasłuchanego koła. — Chodźmy ― prosił ― chciałem z tobą pomówić. Poszukajmy ustronnego kącika, gdzie by nam nikt nie przeszkadzał. — O, mój drogi ― zaśmiała się Lena ― nie łudź się, byś w tym domu mógł dziś znaleźć kąt wolny. Wszędzie goście. — Tak? ― zapytał znacząco. ― Ano, spróbujmy! Pragnął ją zaintrygować. Przecie nie wiedziała, że jest poinformowany o „eksterytorialności” jej sypialni. Zgodziła się ze śmiechem. Dowmunt umyślnie kluczył. Zaglądali wszędzie, lecz wszędzie byli ludzie. Wówczas skierował się w stronę pokojów służbowych. — Czyżbyś chciał iść do kuchni? ― zażartowała Lena. — Zobaczymy ― odparł z żartobliwą tajemniczością. Raptem otworzył drzwi do łazienki i trzymając ją za rękę przeszedł do ubieralni, kierując się do znajomych drzwi, za którymi była jej sypialnia. Spodziewał się uradowanego zdumienia Leny. Lecz jakże się zdziwił, gdy zbladła i wyraźnie drżącym głosem zawołała: — Nie, nie, tam nie można. Nie można!... — Lena? Dlaczego? — Nie można, Andy! — Przecie to twoja sypialnia! — Skąd wiesz? ― w oczach jej zjawił się niepokój. — Wiem, kochanie, bo byłem tam. — Ty?! Kiedy?! — O, już dawno. Nawet jadłem, wyobraź sobie, tam kolację. Co za profanacja, prawda? Lenie opadły ręce. Odstąpiła od drzwi, które zasłaniała sobą, a w jej głosie zapalił się cichy gniew. — Kulcz cię zaprowadził? — Tak. Twój mąż. Ale co ci jest, Lenuś? — Więc... więc... widziałeś? — Co? — Ledę. Andrzeja nagle olśniła błyskawica odkrycia. Ależ tak! Jakże on jej mógł nie poznać. I maska! I naklejone blond włosy... Zdecydowanym ruchem otworzył drzwi i podbiegł do obrazu. Jakże mógł nie poznać! To smukłe ciało, ta ciemna skóra o atłasowej karnacji, to wyuzdane wyrzucenie bioder. Tak... i te usta wygięte konwulsyjną żądzą... ten sam skurcz różowych palców stóp i rąk... i ― maska. Odwróci się. U progu, oparta plecami o ścianę stała Lena. Spod łuków rozpiętych brwi biło weń niewysłowione narkotyczne spojrzenie. — Lena... ― głos jego brzmiał chrapliwie ― Lena... — Czemuś mi o tym nie powiedział? Czemuś zataił, żeś widział to?! — Gdybym przypuszczał, gdybym mógł przypuszczać, że to bezwstydne... Zresztą nawet twój mąż się tego nie domyśla... Usta Leny skrzywiły się w pogardliwym uśmiechu. — Bo mnie taką nie widział. Rozumiesz! Ale ty... Ty musiałeś mnie poznać... Dla ciebie byłam taka... — Cha... cha... dla mnie i dla tego jakiegoś Żydziaka, który malował to... to... Szukał w myśli druzgocącego, piorunującego i inkwizytorskiego słowa wzgardy, potępienia i anatemy. — Czemuś mi o tym nie powiedział?... — Ach ― rzekł drwiąco ― przecie nie mamy zwyczaju mówienia o sobie. — Jak to? — No, na przykład, mógłbym się zapytać, dlaczego to ukrywałaś przede mną, że ubierasz się u „Pani Zuzanny”, że bywasz w tamtej kamienicy, nie tylko u mnie? Lena, drżąc na całym ciele, ledwie zdołała wyszeptać: — Boś... nie... pytał... ja... nie ukrywałam... — Nieprawda! ― zawołał. ― Kłamiesz! Gdybyś nie miała co ukrywać, tobyś sama powiedziała! Ale ja wiem! Wiem więcej, niż... Nie zdążył skończyć zdania. Lena zachwiała się jak człowiek trafiony kulą w serce i upadła na wznak... Gruby dywan stłumił odgłos padającego ciała. Dla Andrzeja jednak łoskot ten wydał się straszny. Nędznik! Nędznik! Cham! Jaskiniowiec... jak mogłem!... Ukląkł przy niej i z niezgrabną ostrożnością podniósł zwisającą z jego ramion. Ułożył ją na łóżku i nacierał skronie kolońską wodą. Po chwili z trudem uniosły się frędzle rzęs. W wybuchu czułości zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami jej oczy, usta, ramiona, włosy... Tulił ją do piersi wezbranej tłumem najtkliwszych słów, najczulszych próśb o przebaczenie... Z daleka dolatywała rzewna i dzika piosenka rewelersów. Nie słyszał tego. Owładnęła nim krew. Nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, co się wokół dzieje. Czuł tylko w ramionach powracające życie, czuł słabość tego smagłego ciała, w którym też rozżarzał się płomień, aż wybuchł, ogarniając mózg, napełniając żyły ognistą lawą... Przez adamaszek morelowych obić, stłumiony i cichy płynął daleki pogwar. Z wolna gasła łuna krwi. Lenie wracała przytomność i zrozumienie tego, co się stało, co usłyszała od niego, a co było straszne. On wie. On wie! Nerwy stygły, lodowaciały. Wie!! Wie, że ona jest na usługach szpiegów. Więc koniec? Więc... zedrą z niej te jedwabie i klejnoty, odbiorą ten przepych, hołdy, samochody, całe jej królestwo, wszystko. Zamkną w więzieniu... Spod rzęs wypełzło zaczajone zielone spojrzenie, jak oko ślepej latarki, przesunęło się po wysokim czole Dowmunta, po mocnych pręgach brwi, po zamkniętych powiekach, po brązowej skórze policzków, po rozchylonych ustach... rozkosznych ustach... Nie, nie! On jej nie zdradzi ― odezwało się w sercu. Z jego prawością? Z jego bezkompromisowością? Z jego patriotyzmem? ― przebiegało przez mózg. A jeżeli nic dziś... to przecie jutro, pojutrze... I mdleć ze strachu przed każdym niehumorem tego... On zresztą już w pociągu musiał podsłuchać... Nie, nie! Trzeba się zdecydować. Natychmiast. Nie mogę być na łasce fantazji tego człowieka, przygodnego kochanka. Słodkiego kochanka ― odezwało się w sercu. Nie, nie ― zaprotestował mózg ― to już nie powróci. Przynajmniej dla niej. Wieczna, codzienna obawa. Więzienie... brudna cela, zgrzebna koszula... Wycisnęła mocny pocałunek na ustach Andrzeja i wstała. Uśmiechnął się i nie otwierając oczu powiedział: — Jesteśmy szaleni. Nawet drzwi były otwarte. Podniósł się i poprawił ubranie. Lena, stojąc przed toaletą, przyczesywała włosy. Milczała. Przez jej myśl biegł łańcuch zdarzeń. Tak, łóżko zgniecione, on ma włosy w nieładzie, ona rozdartą suknię... ten fotelik trzeba przewrócić... Cóż? Całkiem proste. Chciał ją zgwałcić... Przyszedł tu za nią, rzucił się jak nieprzytomny ― broniła się, wzywała pomocy, ale nikt nie nadchodził, wyrwała się, sięgnęła do szufladki... on śmiał się i nie wierzył, gdy znowu rzucił się... nic miała innego wyjścia. Żaden sąd jej nie skaże... Andrzej przygładzał czuprynę i stojąc za nią ogarniał jej postać spojrzeniem pełnym pokory: jak mógł tak brutalnie zarzucać kłamstwo? Jakim prawem zrobił jej karczemną scenę o ten... ten obraz? Jakim prawem! Obmyślał środki ekspiacji... O, jeszcze i teraz ręka jej drży ― zauważył, gdy Lena odsuwała małą szufladę toalety. Nie odwracała się. Pomału zanurzyła rękę, która naprawdę drżała teraz na rękojeści browninga. Musi... musi... tak, musi! Więzienie, zgrzebna koszula... Odsunęła bezpiecznik i zręcznie ukryła dłoń w fałdach sukni. Musi! Jeszcze jeden wysiłek woli. On stoi w odległości trzech kroków. Widzi go w lustrze. Uśmiecha się... Z wolna odwróciła się do niego i ręka zaczęła się podnosić. Nie rozumiał. Ujrzał nagle płonące zgrozą oczy i pierś podrywaną rozpaczliwym oddechem, i białe ramię wznoszące się ku niemu czarną głową ze stali. Nie rozumiał, lecz instynkt zaczajony w mięśniach sam je sprężył w skoku, nagłym i krótkim, jak warknięcie cięciwy wyrzucającej strzałę. Mocny chwyt w przegubie, głuchy stuk na dywanie... Lena stała chwilę bez ruchu, potem, słaniając się, zrobiła dwa kroki i osunęła się na fotel. Błędnym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w pustkę. ― Chyba ja nie zwariowałem? ― pomyślał Andrzej. — Leno, Leno, co ci jest?! Coś ty chciała zrobić? Dlaczego? Dzieciaku złoty! Blady uśmiech i niezrozumiałe słowa: — Nie mogę, nie mogę... zgrzebna koszula... więzienie... — Lenuś! Co ci jest! Lenuś! — Wiem, że... mnie... zdradzisz... — Ależ, Lenuś, nie zdradzę, na pewno... Mnie się nawet inne kobiety przestały podobać, odkąd ciebie poznałem. Co ci jest, Lenuś?! Chwyciła jego rękę i zaczęła całować. — Nie, nic... tak mi się w głowie mąci... zadzwoń na służbę i już idź, idź już... Pocałował ją w czoło. Podniósł rewolwer, nacisnął guzik dzwonka i otworzywszy z klucza drzwi do dalszych pokojów, wyszedł nimi, w obawie, by nie spotkać służącej. W salonach zabawa była w pełni. Przemknął się do westybulu, szybko ubrał się i wyszedł. Księżyc powodzią srebra zalewał aleje, chodnikami snuły się liczne parki. Wilgotne od nocnej rosy ławki lśniły między drzewami. Nie rozumiał. Układał w głowie najbardziej karkołomne koncepcje, robił najryzykowniejsze przypuszczenia i nie mógł znaleźć wytłumaczenia całej tej nieprawdopodobnej sceny. Jeżeliby nawet zakochała się we mnie!... Ale w to nie wierzył. Miłość nie mogła leżeć w naturze Leny. Gnębiła go nierozwiązana zagadka i może by nie zasnął, gdyby nie wyłożył sobie stanowczo, że jutro Lena przyjdzie i wszystko wyjaśni. Lecz nazajutrz Lena nie przyszła. Ani nazajutrz, ani dni następnych. Gdy zadzwonił, telefon odebrała Antosia i powiedziała, że pani jest chora. Tak, bardzo chora, bo nawet pan nie pojechał do banku, tylko siedzi z lekarzem w gabinecie i rozmawia. Po długim namyśle zadzwonił do Kulcza. — Dzień dobry, panie prezesie, tu Dowmunt. — A, uszanowanie panu. — Mieliśmy dziś większym towarzystwem jechać do Łowicza, ale podobno pani prezesowa jest słaba... — Chora, panie, i to zdaje się, poważnie. — Co prezes mówi?! Zaziębienie? — Diabli wiedzą. Wczoraj wieczorem dostała jakiegoś ataku nerwowego. — A lekarza prezes wzywał? — Naturalnie. Powiada, że wyczerpanie nerwowe, leżeć co najmniej tydzień, dwa, w łóżku, nikogo nie widywać. Nawet mnie nie wolno. Tylko lekarz i służąca. — Ale nic niebezpiecznego? — Doktor mówi, że przejdzie. Pożegnał się, pytając, czy chorej nie zaszkodzi przysłanie kwiatów. Kulcz zapytał zaraz lekarza. Można, ale bez korespondencji. Wybiegł na miasto i wysłał Lenie wielki kosz białych róż. Odtąd co dzień posyłał jej kwiaty. Sam zaś zabrał się do pracy. Teraz dopiero spostrzegł, ile czasu zabierała mu Lena. Studia postępowały szybko. Wertował pisma ekonomiczne, godzinami notował cyfry z tablic statystycznych, złożył szereg wizyt dyrektorom banków i syndykatów, zapoznawał się z rynkiem przemysłowym i węglowym. W umyśle jego zaczynała powstawać świadomość najpilniejszych potrzeb kraju i możliwości ich zaspokojenia. Jedno już wiedział na pewno: kapitał jego będzie dawał zyski, nie prowadząc rabunkowej gospodarki. Zjawienie się Dowmunta na giełdzie oraz na paru zebraniach gospodarczych nie pozostało bez echa. Otrzymywał wciąż propozycje lokaty kapitału i przedstawiono mu różne „murowane interesy" i złotodajne kombinacje. Nie dał się jednak skusić. W tymże czasie wstąpił do Rzeckich. Mieszkali na Krakowskiem. Prowadzili dom otwarty, przyjmując całą złotą młodzież stolicy, mieli bowiem córkę na wydaniu. Bywała tu również elita młodzieży akademickiej i z tej racji, że syn Rzeckiego Roman był jednym z jej przywódców i pomimo swoich lat zaledwie dwudziestu czterech, cieszył się opinią ideologa tej właśnie elity, grupującej się koło „Nowin Akademickich”. Starszy syn hrabiego, Stanisław, z lekceważeniem nazywał całe to towarzystwo „szczeniakerią” i raczył opuszczać swój pokój jedynie w wypadku przybycia panny Zabianki, klasztornej koleżanki siostry. Andrzej zdziwił się, gdy go tu spotkał, i zawołał: ― Pana już mam przyjemność znać, apostole proletariatu. Pani Rzecka, wysoka, siwa dama, skrzywiła się z niesmakiem. ― Zdaje się ― wycedziła ― że pan najwięcej ma racji, traktując to apostolstwo z pobłażliwą ironią. My, mój mąż i ja, nie możemy się, niestety, odnosić tak do niedorzecznych i gminnych wybryków Stanisława. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Istotnie, ta rasowa matrona i jej dystyngowany mąż, i ta młodzież, zapełniająca salon ekstraktem dobrego tonu i wyszukanych manier, istotnie, ta sewrska porcelana, mahoniowe antyki, słuckie pasy, Rembrandty i Van ― nie mogło to wszystko stanowić odpowiednich ram dla komunistycznych poematów światoburczego synalka. Pani Rzecka ze smutną miną obszernie to wykładała Andrzejowi, dodając na zakończenie, że „my, mój mąż i ja” w Bogu mają ostatnią nadzieję; że odmieni wyrodnego syna, szokującego przyzwoite towarzystwo i przynoszącego wstyd rodzinie. Z niepokojem przy tym spoglądała na zegarek. — Marta się spóźnia, a tego nie lubię. Mówię o córce. — Córeczka państwa ma przyjechać? — Nie. Jest na wykładzie w Szkole Głównej Gospodarstwa Wiejskiego. I miała wrócić o piątej, a już jest kwadrans po szóstej. — Marta? ― zapytał Roman Rzecki. ― Ależ, mamusiu, ona już jest u siebie. Przebiera się. — Ach, tak? Przepraszam pana, muszę na chwilę pójść do córki. Romanie! Może pan Dowmunt pozwoli jeszcze kawy? Andrzej podziękował za kawę i zapytał Romana o jego studia. — Kończę politechnikę, proszę pana. Pan, o ile mój ojciec się nie mylił, jest prawnikiem? — Niestety, nie dokończonym. Lecz dziś, gdybym miał wybierać ― pewno bym został pańskim kolegą. — Tak? Ojciec chciał, bym również studiował prawo, lecz uparłem się przy politechnice. Cóż bowiem daje prawo? Wygimnastykowanie umysłu w formułkach. Prawda? — Zgadzam się z panem ― poważnie potwierdził Dowmunt. ― W formułkach obcych istocie życia. Nauka prawa, moim zdaniem, jest nauką o ceremoniale współżycia ludzi. — Właśnie o ceremoniale. O stanie umownym. — Byłem mniej dojrzały od pana ― uśmiechnął się Dowmunt ― gdy wybierałem fakultet. Lecz już na drugim roku, gdy jeden z profesorów z powagą tłumaczył wielkość powołania prawnika, pomyślałem, co będę czuł jako, na przykład, sędzia, który przez iks lat wydawał wyroki na podstawie takiego a takiego prawa, gdy to prawo zostanie zniesione, dajmy na to, biegunowo odwrócone. — Tak ― ucieszył się Rzecki ― świetny argument. Ja tam wolę mieć do czynienia z prawami przyrody, te przynajmniej nie zmienią się nigdy i nie wystrychną człowieka na dudka. Andrzejowi bardzo się podobał ten zapalony młody człowiek, potrząsający płową czupryną, i postanowił sobie zawrzeć z nim bliższą znajomość. Tymczasem przyszła panna Marta. Była nieco podobna do Romana. Mogła mieć lat dziewiętnaście. Swobodnie i bezpretensjonalnie witała się z pannami i z młodzieżą, wdzięcznie gnąc się w talii. Miała długie, popielate włosy, upięte w gruby węzeł tuż nad karkiem. Dowmunt zauważył, że stanowiło to ładną całość z sięgającą kostek suknią i delikatnym profilem. Z kolei podeszła do Andrzeja. — Pan Dowmunt ― przedstawił Roman. Obrzuciła go zdumionym spojrzeniem. — Ach, to pan? Andrzej już chciał powiedzieć, że to niewątpliwie on sam, we własnej osobie, gdy ona zawołała: — Ależ naturalnie! O! Ja pana znam. — Ale to chyba ― wtrącił Roman ― nie przeszkodzi ci przywitać się? — Ależ, jakaż jestem roztargniona! Przepraszam pana. Podała mu mocno dużą, ładną rękę. — Tak mnie to zaskoczyło, że widzę pana tu, a nie w laboratorium botanicznym... Całe otoczenie wybuchnęło śmiechem. — Daruje pani ― zapytał Andrzej ― jaką roślinę przypominam? — Ależ nie roślinę! Tylko fotografię. Znam pana z niej doskonale, ba! Wszystkie koleżanki w panu są zakochane... to jest... Zmieszała się. Rumieniec oblał całą twarz, nawet powieki i nieco zadarty nosek z ruchliwymi chrapkami, ale z dużych niebieskich oczu nie znikł uśmiech. — Jestem zachwycony tak niebywałym powodzeniem ― przyszedł jej na ratunek Andrzej ― ale skąd w laboratorium botanicznym znalazła się podobizna takiego okazu fauny? — Przywiózł ją nam profesor ze swej podróży po Afryce. — Aaa! Profesor Huszcza?! — Huszcza! Oczywiście. Opowiadał nam o panu i o pańskich plantacjach cuda. — Pamiętam, pamiętam. Bardzo miły i rozumny człowiek, tylko trochę egzaltowany. Fotografował tam moje magazyny i plantacje ze wszystkich stron. — Na tej fotografii to pan stoi pod takim bungalow, a u pańskich nóg siedzą dwaj Murzyni i chart. — Nie dziw ― zadowcipkował jeden z młodych ludzi ― że pan w takim egzotycznym entourage wywiera pustoszące wrażenie w sercach niewieścich. — Otóż wcale nie dlatego ― zaoponowała Marta. ― Tylko profesor opowiadał, że o panu tam wszyscy mówią z podziwem, że pan cudów dokazał, że ― powiada ― młody szlachcic polski wziął Afrykę za rogi. — Jak na profesora botaniki ― wtrącił dowcipniś ― zbyt zoologiczne porównanie. — Cicho, panie Władku ― zgromiła go panna Marta. ― Zachwycał się pańską energią, dzięki której dorobił się pan wielkiej fortuny, pańską... nawet powierzchownością ― dodała, znowu się rumieniąc. — Trzeba profesorowi Huszczy ― odezwał się ów Władek ― przyznać, że ma pojętne słuchaczki. — Nie speszy mnie pan! ― zawołała. ― Nie dam się speszyć! Właśnie, pojętne. Nawet obiecywałyśmy sobie, że zrobimy wspólną wycieczkę do Afryki. Andrzej był rozbawiony i mile wzruszony. Podobała mu się ta rasowa dziewczyna i ta młodzież, i cały nastrój tego salonu, tak różny od nastroju w pałacu Kulczów. Toteż spędził tam cały wieczór, przeważnie na rozmowie z Romanem, który go szczerze zainteresował. Dni Downiuntowi biegły szybko. Praca postępowała naprzód. Nie zapomniał jednak o Lenie i miewał wyrzuty sumienia, że swym brutalnym zachowaniem się spowodował tak niebezpieczny wstrząs nerwowy. Pewnego dnia zadzwoniła doń Antosia. Mówiła, że pani kazała bardzo, bardzo podziękować za kwiaty i że czuje się lepiej. Zaczął rozmyślać, jaką by Lenie na wyzdrowienie sprawić niespodziankę. O żadnym cennym podarku mowy być nie mogło ze względu na Kulcza. Wpadł wreszcie na pomysł. Tyle razy namawiała go do kupna auta. Rolls royce'a wszyscy znali i ustawiczne ich wycieczki musiały zwracać powszechną uwagę. Zresztą i jemu samemu samochód jest potrzebny, nawet ma garaż wynajęty razem z mieszkaniem. Zdecydował się na packarda, wspaniałe torpedo koloru tète de nègre. Szło jak lalka, wyciągając na dobrej drodze do stu trzydziestu. Po próbnej jeździe wręczył czek grubemu panu Osmanowiczowi. — Istotnie, rasowy wóz. Jestem zupełnie zadowolony. — Co? Jak? ― zagrzmiał ten ciężkim basem. ― Zadowolony? Świetnie. Wobec tego pozwoli pan, że zgodnie z tradycją firmy zaproszę pana na kieliszek koniaku. Taki wóz wart chyba kieliszka koniaku? Nie protestował i pojechali do „Polonii”. Osmanowicz lubił wypić. Andrzej miał mocną głowę i chętnie mu sekundował. Po drugiej butelce grubas zrobił kwaśną minę i zapytał: — A może by tak zmienić markę? Gdy Andrzej z humorem zgodził się, Osmanowicz się rozczulił: — „Napoleonka”! ― ryknął. Głos jego miał widocznie właściwości trąby jerychońskiej, bo w tej chwili na balkonie zwisającym nad salą otworzyły się drzwi, a w nich ukazała się korpulentna persona redaktora Trylskiego. Zerwał spod brody serwetkę i powiewając nią nad głową, zawołał: — Oto ucztujący Osman-bej i ― kogo widzę? Krezusie Afrykański, witaj w murach Kartaginy! Osmanowicz ucieszył się. — Złaź tu zaraz, stary pijaku! Za redaktorem ukazały się na balkonie i inne chwiejne co nieco postacie. Ten zaś zawołał: — Patrzcie! Wspaniała ławica fok! Dobry myśliwy nie marnuje kuli. Wystawił w kierunku kanapki dwa palce i pstryknął dwukrotnie, podczas gdy całe towarzystwo krzyczało na zmianę: „pif-paf!" Osmanowicz i Dowmunt zgodzili się wreszcie przejść do gabinetu na górę, co Trylski nazwał „windowaniem fok na pokład”. Towarzystwo składało się z kilku dziennikarzy i posłów. Wszyscy byli podchmieleni, wytrąbili jednak jeszcze kilka butelek wina. Przy szampanie jako tako trzymał się tylko Trylski, reszta była już niemożliwa. — Wie pan co? ― zaproponował mu Dowmunt. ― Mam na dole świeżo kupionego packarda. Może przejedziemy się do Wilanowa? — Kapitalny projekt ― zatytułował redaktor. ― Niech nasze płuca napełnią się tchnieniem polskiej wsi. Dowmunt nie był pijany i prowadził z brawurą, ale bez szarży. Przy wyjeździe z miasta chciał już dać gazu, gdy policjant stojący na rogatce zatrzymał auto. — Proszę prawo jazdy. Dowmunt był w kłopocie. Miał wprawdzie algierską legitymację autoklubu, ale i tę w domu zostawił. Przygotowany już był na zapłacenie kary i nieprzyjemności protokółu, gdy niespodziewana interwencja Trylskiego odwróciła sytuację. — Posterunkowy nie wie, kogo zatrzymuje! ― zawołał poirytowanym głosem. — Czego pan krzyczy! ― zaprotestował policjant. ― Ja spełniam swój obowiązek. — Obowiązkiem policjanta jest wiedzieć, z kim ma do czynienia! ― wrzasnął Trylski. — Owszem, zaraz będę wiedział. Pan pozwoli legitymację. Twarz Trylskiego oblała się purpurą. — Do czego dochodzi rozwydrzenie policji! Jeszcze takie czasy nie nadeszły, żeby redaktor Trylski miał się w Warszawie legitymować. Policjant zbladł i stanął na baczność. — Najmocniej przepraszam. Nie poznałem pana redaktora. Proszę przebaczenie. — Ja pana zapiszę tu, w notesie! — Uprzejmie proszę o darowanie. Dowmunt nacisnął starter i ruszyli, Trylski przymrużył oko i sapnął: — Niech zna miłosierdzie, choć zasłużył na translokację do Pińska. Andrzej zdziwił się. Nie wiedział, że prasa cieszy się tu taką estymą. Trylski jednak wybuchnął śmiechem i wyjaśnił, że bynajmniej, nie cała, a tylko prasa partii znajdującej się u steru władzy. W Wilanowie kazali sobie podać zsiadłe mleko i Andrzej zaczął wypytywać redaktora o stosunki polityczne. Trylski był w dobrym humorze o wszystkim mówił „z plewatielnoj toczki zrenija”. — Jest źle, no, oczywiście źle, ale kto temu winien? Pewno wszyscy, i ci z prawej, i ci z lewej, i ci z centrum. Pierwej byli u władzy ci, co twierdzili, że polityka to świństwo, a teraz są ci, co znajdują, że to fałszywa gra. A i jedni, i drudzy zapominali dodać, że to kokosowy interes. Tylko trzeba umieć brać się do tego interesu. — No, a nadużycia? A kupczenie przekonaniami, a korupcja? Trylski wzruszył ramionami. — Humanum est. Były i będą. — A moralność, a etyka, przecież kiedyś się za to będzie ponosić odpowiedzialność? Redaktor roześmiał się serdecznie. — Bądźmy łagodni! Kto ma żądać sprawozdania? — Choćby historia, choćby przyszłe pokolenia. A i dziś opozycja obsypuje was zarzutami bardzo ciężkimi. — Myśmy pisali to samo o nich, gdy oni byli u władzy. To, przyjacielu, są fatałaszki. Przyjdą znów oni ― znowu my będziemy ciskać pioruny. — I tak bez końca? Trylski zatrzymał przed ustami łyżkę z mlekiem i zamyślił się. — Może i nie. Może, póki nas wszystkich szlag nie trafi. Kto wie? Jak to „nas wszystkich”? ― Tak, nas, którym niewola zapaskudziła dusze; nas, odpadki wielkiej wojny; nas, resztkowinę powszechnej rzezi narodów... Nas, kapłanów kompromisu, rabujących życie pod hasłem „aby żyć”; nas, trwających z dnia na dzień, nie z pokolenia na pokolenie? Jak wyciągniemy kopyta ― ha.., może wówczas przyjdą młodsi... Ale ja tam w to nie wierzę. Świństwo, panie, jest wieczne. Po tej rozmowie i po codziennej porcji lektury dzienników, Dowmunt uczuł rosnącą w nim przeraźliwą pustkę. Zestawiwszy frazeologię z cynizmem Trylskiego i z bezsilnym patosem Migielskiego, otrzymał obraz mgławicowy, którego perspektywy nie umiał jeszcze odszukać, lecz bał się, że za tą lepką mgłą kryje się wizerunek potężnej katastrofy dusz, beznadziejne rumowisko moralne. Jednak nie usypiający instynkt przezorności powstrzymał Dowmunta przed pośpiesznym osądem. Stykał się teraz z wieloma ludźmi, zawierał znajomości z przemysłowcami i kupcami i dużo czytał. Czasami odbywał małe przejażdżki za miasto swoim pac kardem. Powracając z jednej z takich przejażdżek przypomniał sobie profesora Huszczę i postanowił go odwiedzić. Czekał chwilę w korytarzu szkoły, aż wybiegł doń uradowany botanik. Uściskali się serdecznie. Zaprowadził go do swej domeny, do laboratorium botanicznego. Tu i ówdzie pracowało przy mikroskopach kilku akademików i kilka studentek. Usiedli w kącie i rozmawiali. Huszcza, całkiem pochłonięty umiłowaną nauką, zasypywał Andrzeja opowiadaniami o jej rozwoju i zdobyczach w Polsce. Z roztargnieniem wysłuchał jego projektów i zaczął przed nim roztaczać obraz jakiejś plantacji doświadczalnej w jakichś Pyrach, którą trzeba uruchomić, a która z powodu braku pieniędzy wciąż jest nieczynna. Póty biadał, aż Dowmunt zapytał o potrzebną sumę. Huszcza zarumienił się z radości i zażenowany wymienił sumę 3000 złotych. Andrzej obiecał nazajutrz przysłać czek. W hallu spotkał wychodzącą Martę Rzecką. Oboje byli z tego zadowoleni. Opowiedział jej z humorem swoją wizytę u Huszczy i zaproponował, że ją odwiezie do domu. Zgodziła się chętnie. Wóz bardzo się jej podobał. — Śliczny. My mamy starego fiata, ale tak starego, że tatuś trzyma go na wsi, bo tu wyglądałby jak zabytek historyczny. — A lubi pani auto? — Szalenie. — No to może przejedziemy się trochę za rogatki? Widział po jej oczach, że chciałaby bardzo, jednak odmówiła. — Już późno, mama czeka, a poza tym... — Nie wypada? ― zapytał z uśmiechem. Skinęła głową. — Ma pani rację. Ale może któregoś dnia z panem Romanem? Dobrze? — Doskonale. Właściwie to mam czas nawet jutro... ― dodała rumieniąc się. — Więc o której mam zajechać? — Może o dwunastej w południe. — Ślicznie. Będę punktualnie. ― Zatrzymał wóz pod jej domem. ― Ale jeden warunek! — Jaki? — Pani będzie siedziała na tym samym miejscu, a braciszek na tylnym siedzeniu. — Och, ja bardzo lubię siedzieć przy motorze, ale jemu będzie nudno. Chyba, chyba, weźmiemy może Irkę Żabiankę? Pan nic nie ma przeciw temu? — Oczywiście, zgodził się. W domu zastał bilecik od Leny. Dziękowała za kwiaty, pisała, że tęskni a tu lekarze trzymają ją w łóżku. Ale czuje się już dobrze i wkrótce wstanie. Sprawiło mu to prawdziwą radość. Cieszył się myślą o niespodziance, jaką będzie dla niej nowy wóz, przeczytał bilecik kilkakrotnie i wciągając w nozdrza zmysłowy zapach jej perfum, starał się narzucić swojej wyobraźni chwilę, gdy znowu tu przyjedzie, gdy znowu rozżarzy się w jego ramionach smagłe jej ciało i zapali się łuna w skośnych, zielonych oczach.